Necropolis
by DreamingPoet1988
Summary: Complete- Jasper/Edward, Vampire/Human, Edward looks back on their life together. I wrote this for the Fandom4Tsunami!


Title: Necropolis

Author: DreamingPoet1988

Rating: T

Warning: Male Slash

Summary: Jasper/Edward, Vampire/Human, Edward looks back on their life together.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…Mrs. Stephenie Meyer does. I wrote this for the Fandom4Tsunami!

Necropolis

Sunshine

Swell life

Soak in another day.

All that I need

Is a reason to go.

You and I

Could fly away,

We'd go up

And never come back down…

-Kamelot: Necropolis-

_Imagine for just a moment you lived in a world full of monsters, full of killers, of night walkers, or what humans would call Vampires._

_Imagine that the stories about men turning into beasts were real, but that it wasn't the moon that controlled them, the shifters. No, they are able to change at will. These men were also thought to be Werewolves._

_And now imagine what it would feel like if in a matter of moments you discovered that we existed. Well… that's what happened to me._

_Guess I should start you off more at the beginning. You see I didn't always know these creatures actually existed; I was at one point in the dark about such creatures roaming our world. _

_**~~~~~TIME WARP~~~~~TIME WARP~~~~~**_

It's late one moonless night as I walk home from work. I have been working at The Bookworm Bookstore for three years, needing to pay for college, and never once have I ran into any sort of problems walking home at night.

But this night was different. Something in the air was heightening my senses and it was like I could feel someone coming. The air felt cold and eerie the entire walk home, as if I was being followed by some unseen creature. I let out a sigh of relief as I step over the threshold of my home. Relief washed over me as if whatever I was feeling couldn't get me anymore.

I can't help but laugh as I shake my head at my own stupidity, I'm 21 and definitely too old to be afraid of the dark. I walk to the kitchen grabbing a much needed beer, opening it, and taking a long gulp.

Tossing the movie _Underworld_ that Mike had loaned me aside and sitting on my oversized chair, I decide that I've been watching way too many movies about vampires and werewolves, so many in fact that I was starting to freak myself out.

The ringing of my cell phone causes me to jump, as it vibrates in my pocket and I quickly answer it, not bothering to look at the caller id, knowing that it would be him. Who else would call me so late at night?

"Hey Jasper." I say into the phone, a smile instantly forming on my face.

"Are you home?" There was an edge to his voice that I have never heard before.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I ask, wondering if I was finally going to find out anything important about this guy.

"I'm coming over." He says before the line goes dead.

I loved everything about Jasper Hale. Like the way he talked, who wouldn't love his southern drawl? He was perfect with his beautiful blonde hair and captivating golden eyes. That first night I met him I couldn't believe he wanted me.

_~~~Flashback 3 years ago~~~_

_I was a student, freshly turned 18, off at his first semester of college when I finally got the courage to come out of the closet after I left the group home. Having no family of my own was nice in the fact that I didn't have to worry about them disowning me because of my orientation. I was thankful for a full ride scholarship to the University of Seattle, which also included dorm expenses and money for food and such. _

_I was relieved when I finally met my roommate Mike; we became great friends in only three days. It was on the fourth day of knowing Mike that I told him about me being gay, he accepted me as is; even telling me that he too was gay and had a boyfriend of 2 years named Eric. _

_That Friday night Eric and Mike dragged me to a gay club, telling me it would be a great place to meet some hot guys._

_And they were right, that entire night everywhere I looked I found at least one good looking guy, but none of them seemed like my type so I settled with the realization of not hooking up or anything else that night. _

_That is until I saw him. _

_He was sitting alone in a booth in the corner, no drink in hand. He was beautiful and I knew I had no chance as I watched him turn other guys down. _

_Turning away, but not forgetting about him I accepted a few offers to dance and got lost in the feel of another's body against mine and the heat of the dance floor that was almost suffocating._

_I practically danced the night away before Mike and Eric pulled me into a booth. Each of us ordered a soda while they begged for information from me on what I was thinking, if I was having fun, and if any of the guys tickled my fancy._

_I politely answered their questions though I didn't mention the man who I saw in the corner. The night was slowly winding down as the three of us talked, getting to know each other, turning down invitations to dance from other club goers. _

"_Would you like to dance beautiful?" A velvety smooth voice with a hint of a southern drawl asks me. I was about to decline until I looked at him. His eyes were staring into mine and I noticed they were the most beautiful golden color; some of his blonde hair had swept into his face as he slightly bent down towards me. _

"_I would love to." I said, not even caring if I was being rude to Mike and Eric. This beautiful man who was turning down everyone else was asking me to dance with him. _

_We didn't speak as he led me to the middle of the dance floor; the crowd almost seeming to part for us, though that could have been my imagination since I couldn't keep my eyes off of the beauty before me. He was lean but not skinny; I could see the outlines of his muscles and had to restrain myself from reaching out and touching his perfectly sculpted back. He was pure man and something I hoped to one day be. Instead I was stuck in this too skinny body, arms like spaghetti noodles, freckles on my face, and to top all that off I had these old dorky looking glasses, since I couldn't afford contacts._

_When we reached the middle of the dance floor, he turned to face me and pulled my body flush against his, giving me an award winning smile._

"_What's your name beautiful?" He asked. His warm breath tickled my ear as he held my body close to his. _

_My throat felt dry when I tried to answer him, suddenly feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. I didn't say anything to him as I pulled away and headed for the door, leaving him looking stunned and alone in the middle of the dance floor. _

_I didn't answer Mike and Eric's questions the next day and eventually after about a week of me ignoring their questions they let the subject drop._

_Three and a half weeks into the semester I found myself back at the club, this time alone, giving Mike the privacy he wanted in the dorm room._

_I walked right over to the table in the corner that Mr. Beautiful had sat in; I wasn't in the mood to dance, seeing as I hadn't been able to get the man off my mind. _

_Scanning the crowd, once, twice, I feel my heart drop when I didn't see him anywhere inside the club. Half an hour passed and I was just about to give up and leave when I saw him. He was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest, staring at me. Well more like glaring at me. I finished off my coke, and tried to calm my rapidly beating heart before standing and making my way towards him, my eyes never leaving his. _

"_Hello," I said holding out my hand towards him. "My name is Edward. I'm sorry I was so rude the last time we saw each other. Guess you could say you kind of had me tongue tied, and then I guess I became embarrassed and just had to get out of here. I'm sorry I'm rambling; I should just um, yeah… I should go." I stayed for a few seconds when I noticed he was just standing there staring at me. I slowly started to withdraw my hand when he suddenly grabbed it, holding firmly._

"_Edward, hmm, that is a very nice name." His voice washed over me, as the coolness of his skin rushed through our joined hands. _

_~~~~~ End Flashback~~~~~_

From that night forward my life changed dramatically. The biggest change being that, while Jasper was still perfect to me, I myself wasn't all that bad looking now. I had started working out with Eric and Mike so I no longer had skinny arms. My freckles had finally faded and I was able to get contacts that helped the green in my eyes stand out.

Jasper was amazing and I spent as much time with the mysterious man as I could. While I told him everything about myself and how I had no family left, I learned little about him. It's as if he didn't want for me to know anything real about his life. I knew he had a sister and foster siblings, but I had yet to meet them, I didn't even know their names.

The only things I know about him for sure is that he's now 22, and a senior at the same university as me. When I ask him about his future plans he just shrugs them off and tells me that we are young and have plenty of time to worry about the future.

Now I'm sitting here in my comfy chair waiting for Jasper, my boyfriend of three years, to come over in the middle of the night for some strange unknown reason. It's not like it's a booty call or anything. Actually Jasper and I haven't done too many physical things; he keeps pulling away from our make out sessions and telling me he's not ready for anything too physical. Not that I'm complaining, I can move at his pace if he wants me to.

Ten minutes after Jasper hangs up on me, my doorbell rings and I'm quick to answer it anxious to see my boyfriend.

I throw the door open and smile at the beauty before me. Jaspers golden eyes seem darker than I've ever seen, though that thought quickly leaves me as his ice cold lips capture mine.

It had taken me weeks to get used to Jasper's freezing temperature. He would just tell me that's how he's made and leaves it at that.

"Edward, you're alright?" He says it questioningly, like he is confused by seeing me unharmed. "_But Alice said…" _I hear him whisper the last bit as if it was meant just for him and not for me to hear.

"Jasper, who is Alice and what did she say?" The moment the words leave my lips I regret them.

First off I have no idea who Alice is. Secondly the look in his eyes proves to me that I wasn't meant to hear his words. We stand there staring at each other in silence for what seems like forever before he finally speaks.

"Alice is my sister, sort of." I allow for him to pull me to the couch as I wait to hear what else he has to add. "Edward I've tried so hard to stop this from happening but, I can't protect you from it any longer."

I'm beyond confused now, thinking he probably has another life and that I'm just some dirty secret to him. As I think about this I start to get angry.

"Please Edward don't get angry, this is already hard enough." His words are pleading as if somehow the anger I am feeling is hurting him.

"Edward, I love you and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you but your entire world is about to change, I just hope you can forgive me one day." He doesn't give me a chance to reply before he continues. "By now I am sure you've noticed things about me. One being that my body temperature is always cold; another is my strange eye color. You've probably also noticed that I don't ever truly eat. Edward, what I'm about to tell you, I've never told anyone and I want you to understand that you are safe with me, that I love you. But Edward, I'm not human." I must have given him an odd look before he added, "Love, I am a vampire."

At his words I'm pretty sure my jaw hits the floor. I mean really this is something I never expected. Actually I'm staring at him waiting for him to say "got ya" or something similar to let me know that this is all a joke. Minutes pass and he says nothing.

"Jasper, are you serious? You're a vampire, like Dracula or what's his name from that movie _Twilight_?" I am almost in hysterics as I think more about the fact that my boyfriend is now telling me he is a vampire.

"Edward, this is not a joke, I am a vampire and while Dracula and that _Twilight_ movie are wrong in some things, we are real. Love, we must be invited into someone's home. Humans can't be changed by just a bite from one of our kind. The only way someone can be changed is by their own want and to knowingly drink the blood of one of my kind. Also we have better control than Hollywood likes to give us credit for. Edward, love, I would never harm you. I hope you believe me." I'm not sure if I want to believe him. If I do then I would have to admit that somehow vampire's existed. But to admit that is to admit that sitting here in this room was a creature that could kill me, and I don't like the thought of being at the bottom of someone's food chain.

"Jasper, really, how can you expect for me to believe this? You're talking crazy." I stand from the couch wondering how I could get away from this crazy man. "I've kissed you, my tongue has explored every inch of your mouth and I have never felt fangs of any kind in there." My outburst causes him to chuckle as he too stands.

"Edward, my love, you wouldn't feel any fangs because they only extend when being used." As he talks he walks closer to me, causing my heart to pound. His cool breath feels amazing on my face as he stands only inches from me. "You are safe with me, my Edward, I could never harm you. Nor would I wish for any harm to befall you, which is the reason I'm here."

He pauses for a moment, as if to give me time to process what he is saying.

"Edward there's a few of us who have special gifts, my sister Alice is one of them. She gets glimpses of the future and tonight she saw you get attacked and killed. I had to come see for myself that you are alright." Quietly he added. "You're special to me."

_You're special to me…_ He had said these four words that seemed to get caught in my head and I kept hearing them over and over again even hours after he stretched out on my couch and told me to go get some sleep. But how did he expect for me to get any sleep when I knew he was there in my living room, awake?

"Vampires don't need to sleep, so we choose not to very often." He had told me about an hour ago. Jasper had also taken that time to tell me that he sees me as his soul mate and that if I wanted to I could choose the life of a vampire and live forever young with him. Though he had also told me to think long and hard about it, because once it's done it can't be taken back.

I've been lying in my overly soft queen sized bed for two hours now, thinking about everything Jasper has told me, trying to make a mental list of the pros and cons of what my future with Jasper could hold.

I had also found out about his family. His sister Alice, the future seer, is married to a shifter named Paul. Emmett and Rose, his other siblings are each other's mates. Their parents, or coven leaders, are Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the same Dr. Cullen who worked at the hospital near campus and a man I have met multiple times while trying to decide what degree in medicine would work best for me.

While I lay here thinking about Jaspers family all my thoughts sooner or later end up back to Jasper and his words.

Too long I have survived with no family to support me. Now the man I know I love, my boyfriend of three years was offering not only his love to me, but eternity with him and his family. The only catch being that I would have to become a vampire and I would live forever at 21, never aging, never changing.

By 4:45 am I am exhausted from trying to figure out what to do, and finally sleep takes me, though not before I make a much needed decision on my future.

**Jasper POV-**

While I lay on Edwards couch I listen to him toss and turn for hours, most likely contemplating everything I had told him.

Alice had worried me greatly when she told me that Edward had been attacked tonight. I have searched for many years to find my mate, and now that I finally have him I refuse to let him go.

The breaking of glass and a quiet voice alerts me to someone being near.

"_Edward let me in." _It whispers to my angel. _"It's easy; just tell me to come in."_

I don't think as I fling open Edwards's bedroom door to see him standing only inches away from the broken window.

"_Edward, come closer. Do not be afraid, it won't hurt. Much." _He taunts before noticing me. "Have you come to try to save your mate?" He asks me, a smile on his face reminding me of a snake before it strikes.

"Edward, love, please come away from there." I say as I step closer into the room.

"_You can't have him, he's under my spell. He'll listen to me, he'll invite me in. And then he will be mine." _The nomad's voice sent shivers through my veins. I was unsure what his gift fully entailed, but by his words I could assume that he was able to somehow get into his victims' minds and force them to let him inside. _"Just invite me nt boy." _He tries again. _"He's strong. All the better his sweet blood will be when he finally caves to my will." _He says when Edward again doesn't listen to him.

"Edward, love, please come back to me, you are stronger than him, you can fight whatever hold he is trying to place on you. You once told me that the only thoughts in your head are your own, listen to your own thoughts and come away from him, come back to me." Something I said must have gotten through to Edward.

"What?" Edward asks, confused almost like he just came out of a dream or something. He looks at me and then at the other vampire before stepping away from the window and broken glass and into my arms.

I want to hold him and never let go, but I know that this vampire is intent on getting to him and I need to destroy the threat he brings to my mate. If this nomad got away now Edward's life would be in constant danger. The threat had to be eliminated.

"Edward stay here, please, you're safe as long as you don't invite him in." I say as I lunge out the window and tackle my enemy to the ground.

After only seconds of fighting I could tell that this vampire is young and inexperienced at fighting, which gives me the upper hand against him.

We fight for only minutes, biting and clawing at each other. Soon his fangs plunge into my arm, causing a scream to leave me and distracting him for just a moment which allowed me to rip off his head and kill him. My arm is killing me as I gather up the pieces and place them in a bag from the kitchen so that I could burn them later.

Edward's standing in the kitchen door way when I turn around.

"Jasper?" He asks, his voice full of sleep still. "Was he going to kill me?"

I didn't want to lie to him. Edward deserves to hear the truth.

"Yes love. See, few vampires have mates that are human. But those that do, well other vampires go after mates if they are viewed as vulnerable." I explain, praying I don't scare him.

"Oh, well I was going to wait till the morning. But I guess since I'm awake now and well..." He's hardly making any sense as he stumbles over his words. "I've thought about it Jasper, and you know that ever since my parents died in a car crash I've felt alone. Then I met you and you are perfect for me. I've known for a very long time that I love you. What I am trying to say is I want to spend forever with you. If you want me, I would like to go through the change to be with you forever."

I can't believe how happy it makes me to hear those words come from Edward.

"I have always and will always want to be with you Edward, and if this is what you truly want then just tell me when and I'll make the arrangements to get things ready for your change." The words hardly leave my mouth before Edward is stepping into my arms, our chests touch as he leans into me, kissing me.

**Edward POV-**

It has been three years since I went through the change, Jasper and I had waited for two months before I was turned. Our waiting almost cost me my life when the nomad's mate came around. She had caught me outside my apartment, vulnerable. I was lucky to have Alice looking out for me with her power. She and her mate Paul had showed up as 'Victoria' as she called herself, was slowly torturing me. Alice had called Carlisle and held my bleeding wounds as her shifter, a giant wolf, took care of the woman.

That night I was changed, even now three years later I remember the pain, and when I awoke with Jasper by my side there was more pain, this time from so many voices inside my head. As I had to adjust to my "gift", you would think being able to read minds would be cool. Personally I found it annoying, I couldn't turn it off and for months Jasper and I had to leave his family so that I could slowly get use to all the voices. I also learned that Jasper was one of the few vampires who had a special gift. He is an empath with amazing control over his ability, control I hope to one day have over my own.

"_Edward, get down here."_ Jasper thinks to me, showing me with his mind that our siblings have arrived and were now ready for our weekly family game night. It was something that I had suggested since, unlike the other members, Jasper and I live in our own home, though not too far from the family.

The Cullen's had welcomed me into their family with open arms, telling me how happy they were to finally be meeting me and welcoming me into their family as I give up my human life for one of a vampire. Esme and Carlisle quickly became like parents when I told them that I had lost my own in a car accident when I was 14. They quickly stepped up telling me I could come to them for anything.

"Finally, what took you so long to join us?" Emmett asks when I take my seat next to Jasper.

"You would think that the fastest family member would always be the first to his own weekly game night." Rose teased as we set up a game of Pirate Fluxx.

"Yeah well if you both just stop chatting all the time we may even get to a game this year." I say as our game starts, a smile on my face.

"_I love you Edward."_ When I look at Jasper I can see the love shining in his eyes.

"I love you too Jasper." I whisper to him.

I'm happy, finally I am with the love of my life, surrounded by family, and there is nothing more I could ever ask for.


End file.
